


Waffles and Blanket Forts

by NeedleandChess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: All depending on perspective, M/M, Platonic if thou wishes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleandChess/pseuds/NeedleandChess
Summary: What do you do when your best friend isn't taking care of himself, and all that's left is a long drive home?You make him waffles and a blanket fort. Because that's all anyone needs.





	Waffles and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [NeedleandChess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleandChess/pseuds/NeedleandChess) in the [Bro_of_Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bro_of_Mine) collection. 



The audience scream around him, the stage spins, the lighting like lightning-dizzy. Unsure. He walks back and forth along the stage, screaming those precious last few notes, whispering the end as he promises thank yous, God bless yous and good nights.

The curtain falls and he leaves the stage. Collapsing on the couch, impossibly folding into himself.

"Hey, Gerard you ok?"

He nods weakly. Tiredly.

"You sure?"

"I just want to go home"

"You can't drive like this" 

Frank stares at him. "Come on"

"What?"

"I'll take you home"

Gerard smiles, but it's strained. More sarcastic than real. "You going too drive me all the way back to New Jersey?"

Frank pinches the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger because he couldn't be bothered with this. He wanted to rest too.

"I'll take you back to the motel"

Gerards smile stays but it's hurtful. Made of knives and razors. Made of pain.

_Homesick._

He got up and fell back down again. His eyes shot open in concentration and it was obvious he was in pain. He staggered up and out the room, knowing without asking Frank would follow.

The car ride was silent but not uncomfortable. Music whittled quietly away at the atmosphere. Frank began to wonder whether Gerard was asleep.

He parked the car in walking distance of the hotel. Frank shook Gerard but he may as well have moved a mountain, Gerard was gone.

Frank walked around the car, opened the door and carried him. Gerard shook his head-mumbling he was awake or something similar-and the cold air froze in their lungs. The stairs up the hotel were from hell and Gerards limp body was getting heavier with each footfall.

They entered the room and the bed was wrecked into oblivion. The room was a mess, the cleaning staff must've not entered this place in a good three months (that was being conservative). Gerard couldn't stay in this filth. With a big sigh, Frank shuffled his body in a more comfortable position to be holding Gerard and dragged his feet into his room.

This room was cleaner than clean so it must've been known among the staff some form of celebrity was here. There was of course only one bed, which made things difficult. Frank's arms were shaking and he knew his muscles couldn't with stand the weight much longer. Gently putting him on the bed, Frank attempted to get some control in the room. He felt hot. The idea of a blanket fort struck him rather quickly and it took a while for him to piece together how it could be made.

Towels; towels would be needed. He could use the chairs to hold it up, pillows floors...

It's a start.

Only one last thing to do.

"Hello is this room service? I'd like to order breakfast tomorrow. Yes..um..Waffles, enough for two people. Thanks. Yeah I'll pay on delivery. No. Yes. Okay thank you. Bye"

Somewhere behind him, Gerard sniffled and sneezed. He had a cold.

_Great._


End file.
